


Rink

by YaBoiBellabean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, Lovesquare, Romance, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoiBellabean/pseuds/YaBoiBellabean
Summary: Adrien asks Marinette for help with his form on the ice rink. Marinette doesn't realize he's actually asking her on a date.adrienette
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	Rink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalinfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/gifts).



> Maddy thank you so much for being you. You're such a wonderful and sweet person. <3

“⸺ to the ice rink with me?”

Marinette watched Adrien’s perfect lips move. He was so handsome. Everything about Adrien was perfect. He wasn’t only good-looking, he was smart and funny and kind and honestly, the whole package. Whoever he married was the luckiest person in the whole world. Because Adrien was so kind and intelligent and hardworking and dreamy and perfect and amazing and⸺

“Marinette?”

Her eyes snapped up to meet his and she laughed nervously. “S-S-Sorry I missed you. I mean I missed that. I missed what you were saying. What were you saying?”

“Are you okay, Marinette?” he asked, concern evident in his voice. 

“No! I mean yes, yes I’m okay. I’m very okay. I just have been so very busy. Yes. Busy. So my mind was on busy stuff,” she replied, swallowing a thick lump in her throat. 

“Are you sure?”

Marinette nodded, plastering a wide grin across her face. “So. Uh. Wh-What were you saying?”

A light blush kissed Adrien’s cheeks as he averted his gaze. He scratched the back of his head and gave Marinette a sheepish look. “I am supposed to model for a line of figure skating attire for my father’s company and I am not very good on the ice. I remember that you were really good when you, Luka, Kagami, and I went. I was just wondering if, um. If you could come with me? Give me some pointers?”

“Oh no, no. I’m not very good at skating,” she replied, biting her lip.

“Oh,” he sighed, expression downcast. “That’s okay. I’ll see if I can find someone else.”

“No! That’s not what I meant!” Marinette exclaimed, frantically waving her arms. “I just meant that I’m not a wonderful skater. I don’t know how much you’ll actually learn from me.”

“We can learn together then?” he smiled warmly. “If that’s okay?”

“But why would⸺” Marinette closed her mouth and blinked. “Is it just going to um,” she paused. “Us?”

“Is that okay?” he asked, hooking his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans. “If you don’t want to, I understand.”

Marinette gaped for a moment and then closed her mouth, blinking. 

**Marinette.exe stopped working**

His gaze fell to the ground and he slowly nodded. “No I’m sorry Marinette. I’m sorry I asked. Sorry for dis⸺”

**Marinette.exe reloaded**

“Oh no, no, no,” she nervously giggled and gripped the hem of her shirt. “I um. I just. Yes. Yes I’ll go to the rink with you. By ourselves. To um. Help with your form? Even though mine isn’t very good?”

“You will?” Adrien’s eyes lit up, smile spreading across his face. “Really?”

Marinette felt her throat tighten and all she could muster was a vigorous nod. Her cheeks were on fire. The idea of going somewhere _alone_ with Adrien Agreste tickled her pink. Well. Red. Because there was no way she was only pink. She was definitely red. She could feel her ears burning. 

Images from their time in New York danced across her mind.

New York had made her give up on giving up on him. It wasn’t just their dance under the moonlight. It was the fact that he’d _remembered_ that the song playing was the first song that they’d danced to. And it, along with the rest of the fun they’d had both on the plane and all of their clumsiness reignited her feelings tenfold. 

Adrien and Kagami ended their very short relationship less than a week after they’d returned from New York. And Marinette felt like a terrible person because it made her happy. She didn’t want her friend to suffer, but she also didn’t want her dating Adrien. 

Because if Marinette was being completely honest with herself, she wanted Adrien for herself.

Luka had been pretty bummed when she told him that she’d decided to continue pursuing Adrien, but he’d also been very understanding and supportive. She didn’t want to hurt him anymore than she already had; it would’ve been very, very wrong to lead him on. 

“Awesome. Is this evening okay?”

Marinette nodded again. 

“Did you want to stop for dinner before or after practice?” he asked, rocking from his heels to the balls of his feet and back to his heels.

“D-Di-Dinner?!” Marinette exclaimed, hands immediately flying up to her mouth to cover it. 

“Yeah, I uh. I thought that’s what you’re supposed to do you know. I mean if you don’t want to, we can skip it and just skate,” he replied and bit his bottom lip. 

“No! I mean yes. After. Not before,” she stammered, nervously tugging at her pigtails.

“That’s okay?” he clarified. “You won’t be hungry before?”

She shook her head. “Full stomach, poor form?”

“Oh yeah,” he chuckled and averted his gaze. “You’re right. I didn’t think of that. So um. Sorry I’ve never done this before,” he said. “Not really. Not on my own.”

Marinette tilted her head to the side, confusion splashing her face. 

His shamrock eyes met her bluebells, a heavy pink now dusting his cheeks. “I mean I guess once. Technically. But just. It didn’t, you know. I mean you were there.”

“Y-Yeah,” she stammered, recalling the first and last time they’d gone skating together.

“Can I pick you up at five then?”

Marinette nodded. “Y-Yeah. Skating. D-Dinner.”

“Okay,” he breathed, lips tilting upward into a smile. “Five.”

Marinette stood frozen on the school steps. She had an hour until he’d be at her house. She didn’t really know why he was asking her for help. Sure, Luka had taught her a few basic things, but by no means was she an ice skater, let alone a _good_ ice skater. 

Then the thought occurred to her. Even though she was very good on the ice, he couldn’t ask Kagami. And if Adrien needed her, she would do her best to help him. But to do so...

Fishing her phone out of her pocket, Marinette’s fingers flew across the screen. She needed help. Emergency help. She wasn’t good at skating and she’d told him as much but he still wanted her help and she didn’t know how to help. 

_Alya are you busy right now?_

Marinette set her phone to vibrate and then briskly descended the stairs. She walked as quickly as she could back to her home. She threw open the door to the bakery, surprising her mother.

“Are you okay, Marinette?”

“Yes,” Marinette replied and paused to look at her mother. “I’m supposed to go help Adrien with ice skating stuff. Is it okay?”

“Of course, Marinette. I know you don’t have school tomorrow, but please be home at a reasonable hour. If you’re going to be home after nine, please call,” Sabine warmly said, dusting flour off her apron.

_bzzt_

Marinette dashed up the stairs to her room and threw herself on her chaise lounge. She unlocked her phone and sighed a breath of relief.

**What’s up Marinette?**

_Adrien asked me if I could go to the ice rink and help him with his form. I told him I didn’t know if I could help him because my form wasn’t very good either but then he seemed sad so I said yes. We’re supposed to go to dinner after and I just don’t know how to handle this. I’m so nervous. HELP!_

Marinette impatiently stared at her screen and exited and entered her messenger app several times. 

**GIRL.**

Leaping to her feet, Marinette dashed across her room to her body length mirror. Alya clearly had no advice to offer. She inhaled deeply and adjusted her bangs. She slowly exhaled and took out her pigtails, running her brush through her loose locks.

“Marinette?” Tikki asked, zipping up next to her cheek. “Are you okay?”

Pink in the face, Marinette nodded. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and bit her lip. “Do I look okay, Tikki?”

“What’s going on?”

“You were sleeping so I didn’t want to bother you,” Marinette replied. “Adrien asked me to help him with his form at the ice rink and I told him I wouldn’t be much help but he looked sad when I told him I couldn’t help him. And he wants to go out to eat after. And Alya wasn’t any help. She offered no advice. I don’t know how to help him with his form.”

Tikki giggled and cuddled up to Marinette’s warm cheek. “You’ll be fine, Marinette. I know it. Can I decorate your hair?”

Marinette nodded and watched Tikki dip into her jewelry box. She returned carrying a small, cherry blossom rhinestone bobby pin. Carefully, Tikki tucked it into her hair and floated backward, giving Marinette a full look up and down. 

“Thank you, Tikki,” Marinette beamed.

“You look so beautiful Marinette!” Tikki squeaked. “Will you change your pants?”

“Should I?” 

“You would move better in a skirt, I think,” Tikki suggested.

“Tikki!” Marinette squealed and shook her head vehemently. “I wouldn’t be able to lift my legs for proper posing.”

“Why don’t you wear shorts underneath?”

Marinette swallowed a thick lump in her throat and nodded. “Okay yeah. You’re right. I’ll be better help if I can move well. Which skirt?”

“The pink one that matches your pants,” the kwami replied, matter-of-factly.

“Okay,” Marinette breathed and quickly changed her pants out for shorts and her bubblegum circle skirt. “How’s this?”

Tikki floated backward, placing her small hand on her cheek. “No, not quite right. Your jacket is tweed. It doesn’t stretch. You should wear a cardigan instead,” Tikki declared.

“A cardigan?”

Tikki nodded. “The grey one. The one that matches the leaves on your shirt.”

Once more, Marinette changed her clothes and then stood back for Tikki to assess. “So do you think this will help me help with his form?”

Zipping around Marinette’s head, Tikki let out a delighted squeal. “Yes. You look so pretty.”

Marinette looked at her desk clock and panicked inwardly. He’d be there anytime. She slung her purse across her shoulder and opened it for Tikki to settle in. She slipped on her flats and bounded down the stairs. 

_bzzt_

**HE ASKED YOU ON A DATE**

Marinette stopped in her tracks, staring at her phone. She looked back up and completely froze.

“Hey Marinette,” Adrien greeted, a single red rose in his hand. 

“A-A-A-Adrien?!”

“Hi,” he sheepishly replied. “You look really pretty.”

**Marinette.exe stopped working**

“Honey, are you okay?” Sabine asked, concern in her voice. 

“Marinette?” Adrien nervously asked. “Is everything okay?”

**Marinette.exe reloaded**

Her lips tilted upward into a smile. “Hi.”

“This is for you,” he said, offering the rose to her. “Sorry I didn’t dress up.”

“I-I wasn’t trying to,” she stammered, gripping the hem of her skirt. “I just. I wanted to make sure that I could properly move to um, help you.”

Sabine smiled warmly at her daughter and Adrien before quietly returning to the bakery front. 

Adrien’s eyes widened, face flushing. “You didn’t realize…?”

Marinette shook her head and bit her lip. “Do you want me to change? I can do that.”

“Oh no. Not at all. Are you ready to go?” He offered Marinette his hand. Delicately, she set her hand into his. 

Adrien held the door for her and escorted her to the family car. He opened the door and let her slide in first and then slid in next to her. 

“So, um. You didn’t need help?” Marinette asked, watching him buckle himself in.

“I do,” he said bashfully. “I really need to practice for the ad.”

“Makes sense,” Marinette stiffly said, gripping the hem of her skirt. 

“And I couldn’t think of anyone else I would like to learn with. I’m sorry though. I didn’t realize that you didn’t realize that I was asking you on a date,” Adrien murmured.

“I had no idea until I came downstairs,” Marinette replied, still in disbelief about the whole situation. 

“I’m glad that you said yes,” he said, his hand coming to rest on the leather seat in between them. “Especially after the surprise in front of your mom.”

“Adrien…” Marinette’s voice trailed off as she gazed into his eyes. “I’m happy you asked.”

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence, their fingers lightly brushing together. Quietly, they walked into the building together with their pinkies intertwined. 

“Hey Marinette?” Adrien asked apprehensively as he took his skates out of his bag.

“Y-Yes?” 

“Can you teach me to lace my skates?”

Marinette giggled and nodded. “Okay so first you take this one and pull it through this loop.”

She showed him step-by-step how to do it himself and then offered him a hand to help him to his feet. As Adrien took her hand, she stumbled forward and landed on top of him. Both teenagers blushed but neither made a move to get up.

“Sorry,” Marinette whispered, her lips hovering just centimeters above his.

“Don’t be,” he breathed, eyes half-lidded. 

Marinette’s heart pounded hard; she could hear her pulse in her ears. She should’ve felt embarrassed because of her clumsiness, but she didn’t. She felt oddly at ease, like this was exactly where she needed to be in this moment, like this was how things were supposed to be. 

She felt Adrien’s heart beat against her chest, his breath was warm on her lips. She felt his hand come to rest on the small of her back. Marinette’s eyes fluttered shut as he captured her lips with his. 

The feel of his soft lips pressed firmly to hers melted Marinette into a pile of goo. She couldn’t think. He was warm and he smelled nice, like bourbon vanilla, and his lips were wonderful and it was more than everything she’d ever dreamed of. 

When they parted, Adrien’s hand cupped Marinette’s cheek. “I love you, Marinette.”

“I love you too, Adrien,” she whispered. “I have for a long time.”

“Me too,” he replied. 

“When did you know?”

“From the very first time I laid eyes on you,” he rasped. “Milady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You have no idea how much it means to me that you took the time to read my work. <3
> 
> Come hang out with me on discord! [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)
> 
> Or if discord isn't your thing, come hang out on Twitter! @yaboibellabean


End file.
